ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Batman Family (comic book)
|pencillers = |inkers = |letterers= |colorists= |creative_team_month= |creative_team_year= |creators= }} Batman Family is an American comic book anthology series published by DC Comics which ran from 1975 to 1978, primarily featuring stories starring supporting characters to the superhero Batman. An eight-issue miniseries called Batman: Family was published from December 2002 to February 2003. The term "Batman Family" is most commonly used as the informal name for Batman's closest allies, generally masked vigilantes operating in Gotham City. Publication history The Batman Family comic book series ran for twenty issues from September–October 1975 to October–November 1978 and featured solo and team-up stories starring Batgirl and Robin. The lead story in the first issue teaming Batgirl and Robin was originally intended for publication in an issue of 1st Issue Special. The series additionally featured reprints of Golden Age and Silver Age stories. Many issues of Batman Family featured Batman supporting characters such as Alfred Pennyworth, Vicki Vale, the Elongated Man, the Huntress, and Ace the Bat-Hound. Writer Bob Rozakis introduced the Duela Dent character in issue #6 (July–August 1976) and revived the original Batwoman in issue #10 (March–April 1977). Manning "1970s" in Dougall, p. 125: "The original Batwoman, Kathy Kane, made her first appearance in the Bronze Age of comics...in this story by writer Bob Rozakis and artist Bob Brown." The series began featuring only new material as of issue #11 (May–June 1977)Manning "1970s" in Dougall, p. 125: "With this issue, Batman Family stopped printing back-up reprints. However, instead of reducing its page count, it continued as a 50-cent title but included even more new stories." and Man-Bat began appearing as a regular feature. Batman Family converted to the Dollar Comics format with issue #17 (April–May 1978). Manning "1970s" in Dougall, p. 129: "With this issue Batman Family included moe new material than ever before." DC published several other ... Family titles concurrent with Batman Family. These included The Superman Family (1974–82), Super-Team Family (1975–1978) and Tarzan Family (1975–76). As a rule, DC's ... Family titles contained mostly reprints, and featured a higher page count (and higher price) than DC's normal books. Its final issue, #20 (Oct.-Nov. 1978),Manning "1970s" in Dougall, p. 129: "The Batman Family title had reached its end." was published without any advertisements. Merger with Detective Comics In 1978, after the DC Implosion, it was decided that DC Comics' long-running flagship title Detective Comics was to be terminated with #480. The decision was overturned following strenuous arguments on behalf of saving the title within the DC office. Despite being the better-selling title, Batman Family was instead merged with Detective, converting that series into a $1.00 68-page giant as of Detective Comics #481 (Dec. 1978-Jan. 1979). Manning "1970s" in Dougall, p. 130: "With this issue, [Detective Comics] adopted the popular multi-story format of Batman Family, spotlighting many of Batman's supporting cast." This arrangement lasted 15 issues. With issue #496 (Nov. 1980) Detective Comics reverted to its traditional size and price — thus effectively cancelling Batman Family for good. 2002–2003 series Batman: Family was an eight-issue miniseries published from December 2002 to February 2003 and written by John Francis Moore. The first six issues were illustrated by Stefano Gaudiano and Rick Hoberg.Manning "2000s" in Dougall, p. 263: "After teasing the character Tracker in Detective Comics #773 (October 2002), and Bugg in Detective Comics #774, writer John Francis Moore and artists Rick Hoberg and Stefano Gaudiano launched this eight-issue miniseries." Steve Lieber replaced Hoberg on issues seven and eight. Collected editions * Batgirl: The Greatest Stories Ever Told includes Batgirl stories from Batman Family #1 and #9, 160 pages, December 2010, * Huntress: Dark Knight Daughter includes the Huntress stories from Batman Family #18–20, 224 pages, December 2006, See also * List of Batman supporting characters References External links * * * [http://www.mikesamazingworld.com/mikes/features/series.php?seriesid=241 Batman Family] and [http://www.mikesamazingworld.com/mikes/features/series.php?seriesid=242 Batman: Family] at Mike's Amazing World of Comics Category:1975 comics debuts Category:1978 comics endings Category:Batman titles Category:Comics anthologies Category:Comics by Dennis O'Neil Category:Comics by Paul Levitz Category:Defunct American comics